


Pokemon A Different Journey Kanto Arc

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Magic Rabbit Arrow, Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 78
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: my eight pets and I get sent into the world of Pokemon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

It's 2:00 am on Friday February the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

It's 2:10 am.

Three hours later.

It's 5:10 am.

I caught all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the trainer supplies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.

There are four Ultra Shiny female Pokemon and two nonshiny female Mega Pokemon on the Team. 

Laura the Mega Lucario and Colleen the Mega Charizard X. 

April the Mega Alakazam and Winter the Alolan Ninetales.

Bridget the Blastoise and Buttercup the Venusaur. 

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am.

Sonic,all eight pets and I are out on Kanto Route 1.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Pokemon I Choose You!

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

Ash woke up in the bedroom and he got dressed.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

Ash is in the laboratory and he saw that all three Starters were chosen.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:50 am.

Ash got a nonshiny male Pikachu and he nicknamed the little one Dylan.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Ash and Dylan are out on Route 1.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

Ash and I stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

Ash lost the battle and I won.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

Ash's Pikachu is fully healed and so is my Lucario.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Pokemon Emergency.

Five minutes later. 

It's 7:25 am.

Ash failed to catch a nonshiny female Spearow and she called for help.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:35 am.

The flock of Spearow surrounded us and our Pokemon are badly injured.

Dylan and Laura.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Ash and I met Misty.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Misty's bike is fried and we defeated the Spearows again. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 8:05 am. 

April,Ash,Misty and I are in Viridian City.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:10 am.

Dylan and Laura are fully healed. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:20 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:25 am.

Ash,Misty and I are on the southern side of Route 2. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	4. Three. Ash Catches A Pokemon.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

Ash caught a nonshiny male Caterpie and he nicknamed the little one Braden.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:40 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Braden evolved into a Metapod and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Challenge of the Samurai.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

Ash captured a nonshiny male Pidgeotto and he nicknamed the Pokemon Patrick.

Five minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

Ash defeated the Samurai and his Metapod evolved.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

April,Ash,Dylan,Misty and I are in Pewter City.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. Showdown In Pewter City.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

I defeated Brock the Gym Leader and I got the Boulder badge. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Ash defeated Brock the Gym Leader with his Pikachu's Grass Knot Move and he got the Boulder badge.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:25 am.

Ash and I got our Pokemon healed up at the center.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Ash,Dylan,Laura,Misty and I are at the Route 3 entrance.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

Brock joined our group and we're out on Route 3.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	7. Six. Clefairy and The Moon Stone.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Ash,Brock,Misty and I are inside of Mt. Moon.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

Ash caught a nonshiny male Tauros from Kanto's Safari Zone and he named the Pokemon Trevor.

Brock caught a nonshiny male Zubat and he nicknamed the Pokemon Cordell.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:00 am.

We saved Seymour from the Zubat and we saw the Clefairy.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:10 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:20 am.

Ash,Brock,Misty and I are on the northern side of Kanto Route 4.

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:30 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Misty and I are in Cerulean City.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	8. 7. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City

Ten minutes later.

It's 10:50 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Five minutes later.

It's 10:55 am.

Ash and I met Misty's 3 sisters in the Gym.

Daisy,Lily and Violet.

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:05 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader and we got the 2nd Gym badge.

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:15 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. The Path To The Pokemon League.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:00 pm.

We met AJ and I defeated him in a Pokemon Battle.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. The School of Hard Knocks.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

We met Giselle and we met Joe.

I defeated Giselle in a Pokemon battle and she gave me some $.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 2:00 pm.

We met Melanie and Ash caught Vladimir a nonshiny male Bulbasaur. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Charmander the Stray Pokemon.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 2:30 pm.

We met Damien and Ash captured Charles a nonshiny male Charmander.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Damien got arrested and his Pokemon were released into the wild. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Here Comes The Squirtle Squad

Thirty minutes later.

It's 3:00 pm.

Ash caught Bailey a nonshiny male Squirtle and we put out a huge forest fire. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. Mystery At The Lighthouse.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 3:30 pm.

Ash caught a nonshiny male Krabby Kevin and we met Bill at the lighthouse. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. Electric Shock Showdown

Thirty minutes later.

It's 4:00 pm.

We arrived in Vermilion City and we looked around.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 4:30 pm.

We defeated the Gym Leader and we got the Thunder Badge.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. Showdown On The S.S. Anne.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday February the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are on the S.S. Anne.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Grunts and we sent them blasting off.  
Ash traded Braden the Butterfree away for a Raticate and he got it back.   
The ship started to sink and everyone got off.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
The ship sunk and we're trapped inside.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,James,Jessie and me.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Pokemon Shipwreck.

Forty minutes later.  
It's 8:55 am.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,James,Jessie,Misty,Meowth and I got out of the sunken ship.  
Ash called Charles out from the Pokeball and he used his Flamethrower Move on the ship's bottom.  
Ash called Charles back and Brock called out his Onix Steven.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:00 am.  
We're on the raft and we're being pulled by the Water Type Pokemon.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:05 am.  
James released the Magikarp and it evolved into Gyarados.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:10 am.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,James,Jessie,Misty,Meowth and I are on the deserted island separated from each other.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. Island of the Giant Pokemon

One hour and twenty five minutes later.  
It's 10:25 am.  
We got off of the island and all of the robots were destroyed.  
James and Jessie did it.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. Tentacool and Tentacruel.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.  
It's 3:45 pm.  
We met Brutella and we met Nastina.  
Delia,Gary and Professor Oak were really surprised to see me.  
Delia,Gary and Professor Oak met Ash's friends.  
Brock and Misty.  
We stopped the rampaging Pokemon and we defeated the Team Rocket Trio again.  
Misty caught the nonshiny female Horsea and she nicknamed her Katrina.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. Ghost of Maiden's Peak.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:40 pm.   
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are at the Maiden's Peak.  
Two hours later.  
It's 8:40 pm.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I had fun at the party.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Episode 20. Bye Bye Butterfree.

The next day.  
It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 5:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 6:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:20 am.  
Ash released Braden and he wrapped a yellow scarf around the neck.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. Abra and the Psychic Pokemon.

Fifteen minutes later.  
It's 6:35 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are inside of the Saffron City Gym.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:45 am.  
I defeated the Gym Leader Sabrina and I got the Marsh Badge.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 6:55 am.  
Ash lost to the Gym Leader and she gave him some really good information about Ghost Type Pokemon.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:05 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are at the Pokemon Tower.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. The Tower Of Terror.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:25 am.  
Ash captured a nonshiny male Haunter and he nicknamed the Pokemon Graham.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. Haunter vs Kadabra.

Five minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are inside of the Saffron Gym.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Ash defeated Sabrina and she gave him the Marsh Badge.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:45 am.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Twenty Four. Primeape Goes Bananas.

Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Ash caught a nonshiny male Primeape and he nicknamed the Pokemon Preston.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in front of the Celadon City Gym.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Twenty Five. Pokemon Scent-sation.

Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
We defeated the Leader Erika and we got the Rainbow Badge.  
Ash and me.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
We put the fire out and we saved the Gym.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in Hophophop Town.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Twenty Six. Hypno's Naptime.

One hour and five minutes later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
We solved the mystery and we got the kids home.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Misty caught a nonshiny male Psyduck and he nicknamed him Gabriel.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 9:55 am.  
April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are on Scissor Street.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Twenty Seven. Pokemon Fashion Flash.

One hour later.  
It's 10:55 am.  
We met Suzy and we helped her out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 11:00 am.  
Suzy walked over to Brock and she gave him Noelle the Vulpix.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Twenty Eight. The Punchy Pokemon.

One hour and twenty minutes later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
We met Anthony and we met Rebecca.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Preston won in the P1 Grand Prix and Ash gave him to Anthony for training.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Twenty Nine. Sparks Fly For Magnemite.

One hour and twenty minutes later.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
We met all of the Gringy City workers and we got rid of the Grimers with my Alakazam.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Ash captured a nonshiny male Muk and he nicknamed the Pokemon Marcus.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Thirty. Dig Those Diglett.

One hour and forty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met up with Gary again and we scared the Dugtrio away with Bridget the Mega Blastoise.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Thirty One. The Ninja Poke Showdown

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 9th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are at the Fuschia City Gym. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:10 am.

We met Aya,Janine and Koga. 

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 6:30 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Janine and we got the Soul Badge.

Ash and me.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:35 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Thirty Two. The Flame Pokemon-athon

Two hours later.

It's 8:35 am.

We met Lara Laramie and we helped her out. 

Dario lost in the race and Ash won.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Thirty Three. The Kangaskhan Kid

Twenty minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

We met Tomo and we helped him out.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

We met Tomo's parents and they got reunited with him.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Thirty Four. The Bridge Bike Gang

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

We met Chopper and we met Tyra. 

We saved the Shellder and we got new bikes from the Nurse Joy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Thirty Five. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Duplica and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 11:05 am.

We learned about the Tandor Region from Duplica and her mom Rosalind that she called up.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:10 am.

Duplica exited her bedroom and she gave us the Tandor Region Badge Cases.

Ash and me.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Thirty Six. Pikachu's Goodbye

Twenty minutes later.

It's 11:30 am.

Dylan saw his family in the forest and he waved at them.

Everyone was really surprised to see a Real World human and they gasped.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Thirty Seven. The Battling Eevee Brothers.

Thirty five minutes later. 

It's 1:00 pm.

We met Mikey and we met Pyro.

We met Rainer and we met Sparky.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Thirty Eight. Wake Up Snorlax!

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

We woke up the Snorlax and it left.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Thirty Nine. Showdown At Dark City

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 2:30 pm.

We helped the unofficial Gym Leaders and we got Heal Balls from them.

Ash,Brock and Misty.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. Forty. March of the Exeggutor Squad

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 3:40 pm.

We met Melvin and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Charles evolved into a Charmeleon and he started to disobey his Trainer.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Forty One. The Problem with Paras

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We met Cassandra and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

After dinner.

It's 6:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forty Two. The Song of Jigglypuff.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:50 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I helped the wild Jigglypuff to get it's voice back.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:10 pm.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in the city.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom. 

Everyone in the city was cranky from staying up too late and Jigglypuff sang them to sleep at 7:50 pm. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Forty Three. Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 10th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.

I didn't eat and everyone got very worried.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We visited the Grandpa Canyon and Ash found a Pokemon Egg.

Ash gave the Egg to Misty and she hugged him.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Charles evolved into a Charizard and he still wouldn't listen to his Trainer.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore. 

I didn't eat again and everyone got really worried.

Brock saw me clutching the lower right side and right away he knew that it was appendicitis. 

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

Dylan choked on a Razz Berry and he passed out. 

Ash and Brock got it out. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Forty Four. A Chansey Operation

Five minutes later.

It's 12:40 pm.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in the hospital.

Five minutes later.

It's 12:45 pm. 

April is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I'm laying down on the bed in my hospital room and I've got the IV drip in my left arm. 

Doctor Proctor and Nurse Joy examined me.

Doctor Proctor and Nurse Joy rushed me into the operating room. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore. 

At 4:30 pm Ash,Brock and Misty helped Doctor Proctor out with the injured Pokemon. 

So did Blue Oak,Mr. Fuji and Red Ketchum. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Forty Five. Holy Matrimony

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 11th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Two hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 8:20 am. 

We met James's parents and we met Jessiebelle. 

I defeated Jessiebelle in a battle and she gave me some $. 

I showed Jessiebelle that Growlithe is a good guard Pokemon to catch burglars and she agreed with me.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Forty Six. So Near Yet So Farfetch'd

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:30 am.

Ash caught a nonshiny male Galarian Farfetch'd and he nicknamed the little one Sebastian. 

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 8:50 am.

We met Keith and we helped him out. 

Officer Jenny came by on her motorcycle and she gave Keith a warning. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Forty Seven. Who Gets To Keep Angelina?

One hour and thirty five minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we got the Egg back. 

Misty hatched a nonshiny female Togepi and she nicknamed her Angelina. 

Misty caught Angelina in a Luxury Ball and she let her out. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Forty Eight. Bulbasaur's Secret Garden

Four hours later. 

It's 4:30 pm.

Ash defeated a Hiker and he saw that Vladmir was glowing brightly.

Nurse Joy checked Vladimir over and she said that he was going to evolve soon.

Vladimir evolved into an Ivysaur and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Angelina,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom.

At 7:30 pm I got the kwami Pokey and she hid herself in my purple backpack. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. Forty Nine. Princess vs Princess

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 12th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am. 

Misty won some dolls and she sent them to her house. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. Fifty. The Purr-fect Hero

Five minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are at the Pokemon School.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:45 am. 

We met Timmy and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Timmy found an empty Pokeball on the ground and he picked it up.

Timmy caught the nonshiny female Meowth and she was nicknamed Priscilla by him. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Fifty One. The Case of the K-9 Capers

One hour and five minutes later. 

It's 8:50 am.

We met Officer Jenny and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

I found a really small box under the tree near the obstacle course and I picked it up. 

I opened up the box and I saw the seven different colored macarons. 

I closed the box and I put it in the backpack's front pouch after taping it. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	53. Fifty Two. Pokemon Paparazzi

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:00 am.

We met Todd Snap and he joined our group. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:10 am.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:15 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty,Todd and I are at the Pokemon League Training building.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	54. Fifty Three. The Ultimate Test.

One hour and thirty minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash passed the test and he got a medal.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:00 pm.

We got the instructor's Meowth back and he gave us ten Dive Balls.

Ash,Brock,Misty and Todd. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	55. Fifty Four. The Breeding Center Secret.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

We met Butch and we met Cassidy.

We got them arrested and we saved the Pokemon.

Todd Snap said goodbye to us and he left the group. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

Angelina,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	56. Fifty Five. Riddle Me This.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 13th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

I defeated Renee the Gym Leader and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard. 

Renee gave me a Shiny Liepard plushie with the Toxic Badge and I accepted her apology. 

I got the body of my Pokemon cremated and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Five minutes later. 

It's 6:50 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are at the Cinnabar Island Pokemon Gym. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	57. Fifty Six. Volcanic Panic.

One hour later.

It's 7:50 am.

We defeated the Gym Leader Blaine and we got the Volcano Badge. 

Ash and me.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

We saved the Gym and we got Pokemon Eggs from the Gym Leader Blaine.

Ash and me.

Growlithe and Baawool. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:00 am.

The Pokemon Eggs that Blaine gave us hatched and we scanned them with our Pokedexes. 

Ash nicknamed the Ultra Shiny male Growlithe Adrien and he used a Luxury Ball. 

I nicknamed my Shiny female Baawool Magenta and I used my empty Luxury Ball. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	58. Fifty Seven. Beach Blank Out Blastoise

Five minutes later.

It's 8:05 am. 

Ash sent Adrien to the Pallet Town lab and he checked on his Ultra Shiny Eevee Egg in the backpack. 

Forty minutes later.

It's 8:45 am.

We helped the Blastoise and we got healing berries from the Wartortles.

Oran,Pecha and Sitrus. 

Bailey evolved into a Wartortle and he learned a whole lot of new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:50 am.

April,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are in Cerulean City. 

Five minutes later.

It's 8:55 am.

Ash's Ultra Shiny Eevee Egg from Chapter 48 hatched and he nicknamed the little one Yosei. 

Ash's Pidgeotto Patrick is back at the laboratory and he's having fun. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	59. Fifty Eight. The Misty Mermaid.

One hour and fifteen minutes later.

It's 10:10 am. 

Misty performed in her sister Daisy's play and she got kidnapped by the Team Rocket Trio. 

We defeated them and we sent them blasting off again. 

Delilah the Seel evolved into her Dewgong form and she learned a whole lot of new Moves.

Katrina evolved into her Seadra form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Daisy got Delilah's Pokeball out of her pocket and she broke it. 

Misty pulled out a Pokeball from her pocket and she captured Delilah. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	60. Fifty Nine. Clefairy Tales.

One hour and ten minutes later.

It's 11:20 am. 

We met Professor Oswald and we helped him out. 

We helped the Clefairys and we got Heal Balls from them.

Ash,Brock and Misty.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	61. Sixty. Battle of the Badge.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

We defeated the Gym Leader Giovanni and we got the Earth Badge.

Ash and me. 

Yosei evolved into her Sylveon form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Angelina,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep in the Ketchum house.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	62. Sixty One. It's Mr. Mime Time.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday February the 14th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

We met Stella and we helped her out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Delia caught a nonshiny male Mr. Mime and she nicknamed him Mimey. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	63. Sixty Two. Showdown at the Poke Corral.

Two hours later. 

It's 8:45 am.

We met up with Gary and Professor Oak at the laboratory. 

We met Chloe Cerise and we met Parker Cerise. 

We met Professor Cerise and we met Talia Cerise.

We met Goh and he joined our group. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Chloe and Parker joined the group. 

Goh showed us pictures of his other Pokemon and we fell in love with them. 

Goh showed off his Scorbunny and Sobble. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint. 


	64. Sixty Three. The Evolution Solution.

Two hours later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Professor Westwood the V and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 12:40 pm.

I opened up my backpack's last pouch and I checked on Pokey my kwami. 

She's fast asleep and doesn't know that I'm checking up on her. 

I pulled out my necklace and I put it on my neck. 

Chloe,Goh and Parker were really confused after seeing me put the necklace on. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	65. Sixty Four. The Pi-Kahuna

Four hours and ten minutes later. 

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Puka and we met Victor.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Dylan evolved into Raichu and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Angelina,Ash,Brock,Dylan,Misty and I are fast asleep at the Ketchum house. 

Chloe,Goh and Parker are fast asleep at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	66. Sixty Five. Make Room For Gloom

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday February the 15th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

We met Florinda and we met Potter. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Four hours later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash and I are done with our training for the Pokemon League. 

Goh's Scorbunny evolved into Raboot and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.

Goh's Sobble evolved into Drizzile and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	67. Sixty Six. Lights Camera Quacktion

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Cleavon Schpealbunk and we met Katrina.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Chloe's Yamper evolved into her Boltund form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Goh and Parker are fast asleep in the huge blue tent. 

Angelina,Boltund,Chloe,Misty and I are fast asleep in the huge pink tent. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	68. Sixty Seven. Go West Young Meowth

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday February the 16th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

We met Meowzie and we learned about her abandonment by her rich trainer. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	69. Sixty Eight. To Master the Onixpected

Two hours later. 

It's 8:45 am.

We met Bruno and we helped him out.

Bruno captured a nonshiny male Onix and he didn't nickname the Pokemon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	70. Sixty Nine. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokemopolis.

Two hours later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Eve and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Goh's Raboot evolved into Cinderace and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Goh's Drizzile evolved into Inteleon and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	71. Seventy. Bad To The Bone.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later.

It's 3:45 pm. 

We met Otoshi and we helped him out.

We met Jason and we met Jewel.

Jason and Jewel got grounded by their parents.

James and Jessie.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Goh,Jason and Parker are fast asleep in their bedroom. 

Angelina,Boltund,Chloe,Jewel,Misty and I are fast asleep in the bedroom. 

At 7:30 pm we met Jeanette Fisher,Mandi,Pete Pebbleman and Ritchie. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	72. Seventy One. All Fired Up.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday February the 17th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Ash lit the torch and he saw Moltres. 

We helped the runner and we got Dive Balls from him. 

Ash,Brock,Chloe,Goh,Misty and Parker. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	73. Seventy Two. Round One Begin.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash defeated Mandi and he advanced to the next round. 

I defeated the Ex Team Rocket Grunt Jason with my Mega Ultra Shiny Alakazam and I advanced to the next round. 

Gary Oak defeated the opponent with his Blastoise and he advanced to the next round. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm. 

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Goh,Jason and Parker are fast asleep in their bedroom. 

Angelina,Boltund,Chloe,Jewel,Misty and I are fast asleep in the bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	74. Seventy Three. Fire and Ice.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday February the 18th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later. 

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Forty five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Four hours later. 

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash defeated Pete Pebbleman and he advanced to the next round. 

I defeated the grandson Gary Oak with Laura my Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and I advanced to the next round. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	75. Seventy Four. Fourth Round Rumble.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm. 

Ash defeated Jeanette Fisher and he advanced to the next round.

I defeated Jewel the Ex Team Rocket Grunt with my Ultra Shiny Mega Alakazam and I advanced to the next round.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Goh,Jason and Parker are fast asleep in their bedroom. 

Angelina,Boltund,Chloe,Jewel,Misty and I are fast asleep in the bedroom.

At 7:30 pm Ash found out that Ritchie is his next opponent and I was really surprised. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	76. Seventy Five. A Friend In Deed.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday February the 19th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We got the stolen Pokemon back and we got thanked by the trainers.

Ash,Ritchie and me. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	77. Seventy Six. Friend or Foe Alike.

Four hours and twenty minutes later. 

It's 4:50 pm.

Ash lost to Ritchie and he's really sad.

Ritchie lost to Assunta and he's really sad.

I defeated Assunta with Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario and I got a chance to fight the Elite Four members tomorrow. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Ash,Brock,Dylan,Jason and Parker are fast asleep in their bedroom.

Angelina,Chloe,Boltund,Jewel,Misty and I are fast asleep in the bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	78. Seventy Seven. Friends Until the End.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 20th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to visit the Orange Islands. 

At 9:30 am I defeated all five of the Elite Four members and I entered the Hall of Fame with my Pokemon. 

At 4:30 pm Chloe,Goh and Parker left the group.

We'll see Chloe,Goh and Parker again in the future.

At 7:30 pm I met Arrow in his lilac Netherland Dwarf form and I kept him a secret from my friends. 

At 8:30 pm we watched the fireworks and we got the rewards. 

The Chapter Ends and so does the series.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
